


诱（R18）

by SEV8EN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV8EN/pseuds/SEV8EN





	诱（R18）

黄明昊被范丞丞推到虚掩着的窗帘后面，“范少爷……”黄明昊只喊了一声就没有再说话了，因为范丞丞搭在黄明昊腰上的手已经绕过他的细腰，来到了身后系着蝴蝶结的地方，轻轻扯开了黄明昊遮体的围裙，漏出仅能遮住大腿根部的衬衣，黄明昊略微羞赧地推了推范丞丞，可陷入情欲的范丞丞又怎么会放过秀色可餐的黄明昊呢。

“这里挺好，没人能看见，小仆人，表现一下自己吗？。”范丞丞轻笑一声，温热的唇舌舔舐着黄明昊发红的耳垂，因为是留洋回来的军阀少爷，所以他的穿着十分西式，内搭的衬衣样式新颖，再配上修身风衣，显得整个人温文尔雅，不像也是会陷入温柔乡的俗人，黄明昊被范丞丞不同于平常的表情吸引得心里燥热。

范家的窗帘密不透风，覆在他们的身上，完全把两人和外面的喧嚣混乱隔绝开。

范丞丞垂下头，仔细嗅了下黄明昊白嫩的脖子，而后上下其手，把黄明昊衬衣的领子用指尖挑开了，露出锁骨下方一两寸的皮肤。“范少爷！不行！会被人看到的。”黄明昊强压下被撩拨出来的火气，别过头躲着范丞丞对自己的强烈攻势，范丞丞慢条斯理地捧起黄明昊脸，而后用手略微粗暴地抹开黄明昊浓重的眼妆，眼线也被晕开了。

“小仆，是你非要往我身上贴的，现在害怕不觉得晚了点吗？”范丞丞撕咬着黄明昊的锁骨，他的手慢慢顺着腰际往下抚摸着黄明昊未着片缕的腿根，然后不等黄明昊反驳一句，范丞丞离开黄明昊的锁骨，手从衬衣的下摆处将黄明昊的衬衣推到锁骨，把玩着黄明昊硬挺的乳尖。

“别……，疼”黄明昊不适地扭动了两下，似有若无地挣扎着，但依旧浑然不管胸前那作乱的手，只嘴里威胁，“你父亲可还在外头呢，让他老人家看见了，你又得被关在家里三个月”

“我知道……”范丞丞拉着黄明昊娇小可爱的小手让他摸摸自己的胀痛，黄明昊一碰便迅速抽回了手，不是装得，是真被范丞丞那滚烫的热度和惊人的形状吓了一跳。

范丞丞把一条腿插进黄明昊的两腿之间，压着黄明昊绵软的身子难耐地蹭着他，“你要是不救救我，我便要欲火焚身交代在这儿了。”范丞丞又咬上黄明昊红红的的耳朵。“那你求我”黄明昊娇柔一笑，挑衅似的褪下裹着范丞丞巨物的裤子，把手按在了范丞丞勃发的器物上上下撸动着，热烫热烫的温度，几乎要让黄明昊的手甚至整个人融化。

“你知道我从不谈情的，不过今天，倒是可以破例一次——”范丞丞笑了笑，然后把人打横抱起来，单脚踹开自己卧室的门，把黄明昊扔到了床上。而后范丞丞开始慢条斯理地把仅存的衣服脱掉，胸膛坦露出来。“只能看着我哦”范丞丞忽然说了这么一句，他托着黄明昊的腰把他翻了个身，变成了俯趴在床上的姿势，然后直接扯开黄明昊内裤，一点前戏都没有地一沉腰就顶了进去。黄明昊痛呼了一声，即使后穴经过之前的挑逗已经湿得不行了，但范丞丞的器物实在大得让他有点吃不下。

范丞丞发出了一声满足的喟叹，他从身后捏住黄明昊的下颌强迫他扭过头来和他接吻，发了狠似地吻着他。而后将黄明昊转了过来，慢慢开始抽动自己埋在黄明昊体内的肿胀。黄明昊能真切地感受到范丞丞的火热不断撞击着后穴的内壁，破开褶皱，挤进最深处。

“……轻点，范少爷，我受不了的……”黄明昊环上范丞丞的脖颈，俯在他耳边小声求饶，范丞丞原本便粗大的器物听到他这么一句求饶又胀大了一圈，快感太强烈，黄明昊根本没法集中注意力，只被欲望支配着整个人七荤八素的喘息着。他能感到自己的后穴流出了许多水，甚至能感到范丞丞的一下一下像是要把他捅穿的抽插，快感汹涌而出仿佛要撕碎他。刚想向范丞丞求救，却看到范丞丞因强力克制而从额头流下一层薄密的汗水，范丞丞望向黄明昊，轻吻了一下黄明昊的嘴角，自然得像真正恋人之间的小动作，意识到自己情绪的黄明昊心头一震性。

“走神？是我不够卖力，还是我对你太仁慈了？”范丞丞惩罚性地把器物深深往黄明昊里面一顶，黄明昊吃痛得拱起腰来，然后被对方托住腰背抱起来，渐入佳境，他细细地呻吟起来，他能感到自己最深处的那个部位正因为外来者的一次又一次的冲撞而颤动不已。

“黄明昊，你看着我”他染上情欲的声音带着嘶哑，被操肿的后穴刺激着生理盐水使得黄明昊眼眶红了一圈，眼里还泛着满足且色情的泪花，他不解地抬起头，然后被范丞丞毫无预兆地猛一下擦过敏感点，像一把利刃深深操进了黄明昊最深最软的未经之地，黄明昊被突如其来的快感刺激到射出自己的白浊之后，侧过头躺在床上大口喘着粗气。范丞丞也闭上眼睛低吼了一声，一把扭过黄明昊的头吻了上去，同时射了黄明昊一个满满当当。


End file.
